Sudden Drop Off
by Ashes-Athanasia
Summary: Tag to Episode 4x08, Bunkerhill. Oneshot. AU, a universe where the anti-alien rhetoric culminates into a fascist government, and what the aftermath is for Kara. Written with the intent as a tragedy.


Author's Note:

Wrote this tonight. I hope to edit it some after I have sat on it for a bit, but I was so inspired by 4x09 and my muse was running. So, here is the initial picture in my head. Please note this is a one-shot, so I will not be continuing this story. It's merely a snapshot in my head of the numerous outcomes the future could hold for Supergirl if the show allowed it to get really intense.

Please note, the language at the end is Greek and Ukrainian since FF wouldn't accept my Kryptonian font.

* * *

The decline was similar to the drop off of the ocean. A slow decline, and then, without warning, your head goes under, lungs swallowing water, the ground disappearing beneath your feet. The rocky surface nowhere to be found. That's how she ended up here. The once mighty protector of National City, Supergirl, chained to a DEO Cell.

The skin under the blonde's eyes was raw and red, the flesh irritated by the constant green radiance illuminating the room. Her once vibrant blue eyes vacant as if her body no longer contained a soul. Hollow. Devoid.

The Kryptonian's attention rarely left the charcoal works decorating her cell walls. The black dust was her constant companion. With her hands and knees pressed to the floor, her index finger gently blended the charcoal of her latest work into a lighter shade. The chains clinked together with each movement. With precision, Kara rubbed the flesh of her wrist against the cuff her chain. The skin, already tender from chafing, spilt effortlessly. Red slowly dribbled down into her awaiting palm, collecting the vibrant substance. As enough gathered in her hand, she dipped the fingers of her right hand into the puddle and smeared the color onto the floor.

A tiny smile spread over her face, just a tiny upward turn of her lips. Just like before, the brilliant red made her drawing pop. It gave depth to black and gray sketch.

"Supergirl," a familiar voice called just outside her closed prison door. With a heavy clunk, the latch left the strike plate and the door was opened.

There was a soft padding of steps as someone entered the visiting chamber, the area where her plex-glass cell wall ended. "Hey, Kara," a voice said with a gentle tone.

 _My name._

 _Kara, that's my name…_

Briefly, just for a moment, the Kryptonian's eyes left her masterpiece and met a pair of soft brown framed by auburn hair. The visitors' head leaned to the side, in a gentle manner and softness, and she held her hands up in passivity, indicating she was not there to hurt Kara.

The blonde's eyes roamed for a second, before Kara spotted the food tray sitting on the floor. The usual slop sitting on it in a gloppy mass.

 _Oh, it's mealtime._

Kara had long since grown accustomed to the repugnant aroma of the dish, the taste, on the other hand, was an entirely different story.

Kara, returning her gaze back to recent masterpiece, hid her wrist from view, and continued to blend colors together. The last thing Kara wanted was her wrist being discovered. To Kara, if the people in black discovered it, especially this person in black, they would almost certainly bandage it, preventing her from obtaining the enchanting color she knew lived inside of herself.

* * *

Alex's chest aches— _again_ , Kara's fractured mind malfunctions in recognizing her.

In a whispered tone Alex says, "We've almost worked out a plan to get you out of here. Clark has been improving the Fortress so you can hide out there. Live there. And more Importantly, recover, and heal, from all the kryptonite."

Though the room surveillance had been disabled, the information left Alex's mouth as an unintentional soft murmur. Truth be told, the brunette was terrified to speak any louder because she may not be able to pretend Kara just couldn't hear her. With her chest still aching painfully at Kara's oblivious state, Alex tries to swallow down the lump in her throat. Her mouth is unbearably dry as she relives this horrible nightmare every time she visits Kara. It was already hard enough living through this without seeing the aftermath of what her sister had become.

"D-damn it, Kara," Alex breathed out as tears gathered in her eyes. Her lip struggling not to quiver. "Look at yourself," Alex choked out, before continuing in a softer tone, "Why'd you have to be a hero."

 _When Supergirl had been fired from the DEO, that had only been the kickoff. Anti-alien sentiment climbed and eventually climaxed into fascist regime. Aliens evacuated planet Earth in droves. And even though the fascist climate had only just culminated in the last year, aliens were being tagged, branded, sent to labor camps. Some were sold off as slaves to the highest bitter. And once again, the alien population was fleeing one planet in hopes of finding a better home among the stars._

 _Of those evacuations, the last alien evacuations scheduled to leave earth had been hit by a US government aircraft missile. When the missile hit evacuations aircraft, it knocked out the propulsion system needed to breach the Earth's atmosphere. Though, once in space, the ship would still be viable to soar and search for a new home. Kara upon realizing the situation, leapt into the sky, and, without a second thought, carried the ship as fast she could up to the stars. She climbed 300 miles, breaking each layer of the atmosphere, until she almost touched the Exosphere. From her experience of flying Fort Rozz, Kara timed her speed, and with one final push shot the the aircraft through the Exosphere and into space. The ship made it safely out of Earth's orbit and headed for a brighter future._

 _As Supergirl approached the ground, she was Surrounded on all sides by Anti-alien DEO operatives, and the NCPD Alien Containment Division, along with the Science Division. Maggie being one of the unfortunate officers to be assigned the detail of bringing Supergirl into custody._

 _It was easy to bring Supergirl in, with Cadmus gaining popularity in government's eyes, they provided the needed Kryptonite to incapacitate the alien menace. The whole crusade was similar to hundreds of soldiers shooting a gentle deer._

 _Alex had been powerless to do anything, and she had been kept in the dark. The president, in good strategy, used the DEO branches across the country who had never worked alongside Supergirl to apprehend her. The unaffiliated branches were unquestionably loyal and would not have mixed feeling like the in National City branch._

 _Horrified, and sick to her stomach, Alex watched the footage live on television of her sister's arrest. Even more grotesque, footage of Supergirl being shot by kryptonite projectiles numerous times was televised live across the country. It was even a featured highlight reel of the week across news stations around the country. The United States turned its back Supergirl._

 _In Kara's confinement, they experimented on her, turned the Kryptonite levels higher than they should be, until the only thing left is what sat before Alex. A hollowed-out shell._

Alex bit her quivering lip. Alex was barely clinging onto this tiny thread of hope that once they rescued Kara, and she recovered from all the kryptonite exposure, her mind would begin healing. She hoped and yearned with every fiber of her being she would once again look into the eyes of Kara Danvers. Vibrant blue eyes, full of life, and love for everyone around her.

After depositing Kara's meal into her food slat, Alex turns toward the door unable to bear the sight of her sister. For a moment Alex falters, her hand hesitates in reaching for the doorknob, and she swears her ears are playing tricks on her.

"Alex," Kara sweet voice softly calls again.

Alex sharply turns back around, hope flooding her body. Maybe Kara finally recognizes her.

To Alex's dismay, Kara has, in English, written with her blood "Alex" right next to some Kryptonese. The sight is eerie and makes her stomach clench and tie in a knot. Pushing down the tears caused by getting her hopes up, Alex proceeds to the first-aid kit located in Kara's cell room. Gathering up the cloth bandages from the box, she glances back at the Kryptonese writing…

Her soft brown eyes widen. Tears stream down her face.

Αλεξάνδρα Данверс.

 _Alexandra Danvers._


End file.
